The Great Journey In Twilight Bark Land
by Pearl27
Summary: Sora and Co. along with Pongo and Perdita must save the Dalmatian puppies from Cruella DeVil. With help from other animals and The Twilight Bark, will they succeed or find themselves in Heartless shadow?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Journey In Twilight Bark Land

Sora and Co. now land in a new world meeting The Dearlys, their housekeeper and reunite with old friends: Pongo and Perdita. Together, with many helpful friends and the power of the Twilight Bark, they rescued the 15 puppies and save the other 84 from Cruella DeVil.

There was a desperate cry for help. A woman wearing an outfit with an apron was crying about for help. A young couple and their dogs have arrived home when they saw her outside.

"Nanny what's wrong?" asked the nice lady.

"Roger, Anita! Two bad men stole the puppies!"

"What?!" exclaimed Roger. Anita was shocked too. Her dog bent her head with sorrow and sadness in her heart. The other one comfort her. As they mourning for the puppies, the Heartless started showing up. The two dogs noticed and started to growl and bark to keep the away from their owners and Nanny.

"Oh my word!" shouted Anita.

"What are those things?" asked Roger.

Their dogs were doing a good job keeping them away by barking but they kept on coming back.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy landed in the city. They crossed through the streets and walked looking around.

"Wow, this place looks nice and homely." said Kairi smiling.

"I wonder who lives here?" asked Sora.

Riku continued to look around when he noticed the Heartless were about to attack the Dearlys, Nanny and their dogs.

"Guys, look!"

Everyone drew their attention to the site.

"Heartless!" shouted Donald

"And they are about to attack those people and their pets. We gotta help them!" shouted Goofy.

The gang rushed over to help. They got in front of the family and completely destroyed the Heartless.

"Looks like Heartless are here."

"Thank you so much for saving us."

"We're just glad your all right."

The dog wearing the red collar was sniffing as he had remembered a familiar scent. They with a smile on his face, he jumped on Sora and licked his face.

"That tickles! Down boy, down."

"I'm sorry about that. Come on Pongo. Don't know what got into him."

"He looks familiar. So does that one." Sora pointed to the dog wearing the blue collar.

Donald and Goofy began to notice and had the feeling that they all have met before.

"Say, what are their names?" asked Donald

"This is my dog Pongo and that's Perdita."

"She looks beautiful."

Perdita smiled at Kairi's compliment and went over to her. She petted her with a smile.

"Everyone, I think it's best that we went inside before Heartless come back." said Riku looking around to make sure that if there are any more.

"Good idea. My name's Roger. This is my wife Anita and Nanny, our housekeeper."

"I'm Sora. This is Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

"Very nice to meet you. Come on everyone, let's get inside."

"I'll get some tea and cookies for everyone."

The group went inside the house and relaxed a bit. Nanny came in with tea and chocolate chip cookies to serve everyone.

"By the way Anita, I have never seen dogs with white coats and black spots before."

"They're Dalmatians Kairi. They are the only breed of dogs with such coats."

" Do they have puppies?" asked Goofy

"Yes. Pongo and Perdy have fifteen puppies." said Roger "I remember the day they were born. We nearly thought that we had fourteen because it looked that we lost one but I revived him and he was as good as new."

"What a lucky break, Roger. So where are they?"

"That's the bad part Sora." said Nanny with a sad look. "Two scoundrels just barged right in the house and just when I thought that they stole the good china, they stole the puppies."

"Oh no! Why would anyone want to steal innocent puppies?" Kairi was shocked and very sad as well.

"It's a terrible situation. I'll inform Scotland Yard."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Riku

" Thank you for your concern. All we could is wait for any reports about the puppies."

Roger telephoned Scotland Yard and informed them about the robbery and gave their address. Sora told Roger to warn them about the Heartless popping out.

After saying goodbye,

"You were right about the Heartless Sora. The police said they had been reports of dark shadow like creatures in the city. Everyone has been told to stay indoors until further notice."

"I hope the puppies are all right." said Donald looking sad.  
"Me too, Donald."

After Roger, Anita and Nanny went to bed, Sora and the gang had a group discussion.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sending The Message

" We gotta help Roger and his family."

"But how Sora? All we do now is wait until any news from Scotland Yard."

"Kairi's right. But with the Heartless about, investigating won't be easy." said Riku with some concern on his face

"Do ya think the Heartless might have done it?"

"I don't think so Donald. What would Heartless want with puppies?" asked Goofy

"It's a mystery all right." said a strange voice behind the group.

"Who said that?" asked Sora

"I did, Sora."

It was Pongo who came in with a smile on his face.

"I glad to see you three again and it's nice to meet you, Riku and Kairi."

"I have a feeling that we met before."

"We have Sora. It's has been a long time but try to remember."

Sora, Donald and Goofy closed their eyes for a minute. They remembered meeting two Dalmatians and they visited them with puppies in their hands. They were given rewards for their help. They remembered playing with the puppies, petting and laughing.

They opened their eyes looking at Pongo and then they smiled at him.

"Pongo! It is you." exclaimed the trio

"That's it, you remembered!" He went over and licked them.

"Is it really them Pongo?" asked another strange voice.

"Yes Perdy."

"I'm so glad you're here. I can always count on you for help."

Perdita licked Sora and the five friends hugged.

"Okay……. I'm confused, how do you know each other?" asked Riku

"When their world disappeared, we help reunite them with their litter of 15 puppies."

"I'm so sorry that your puppies were stolen."

"I know Kairi. First being separated when our world vanished and now this."

Perdita cried while Goofy hold her.

"Don't you worry, Perdy. We'll try and help find the puppies."

"Goofy's right. We found them before, we can do it again."

"We're in too." said Riku. Kairi nodded as well.

"Thank you everyone. First let's here from the police and if nothing turns up, it's up to us."

A few days passed and no reports about the stolen fifteen. Everyone waited at the Dearlys house until one day they got a phone call. Sora rushed to answer.

"Maybe they found something. Hello?"

"Is this the Dearlys residence?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I speak to Anita please? It's Cruella"

"Hold on please."

Roger and Anita came in the room.

"Is it the police? Have they found something?"

"No. it's for you Anita. A lady named Cruella."

"Oh thank you Sora."

Anita answered the phone and talked to Cruella about the situation. Sora noticed that Roger and Pongo were looking angry as if they hated the woman.

"As she come to confess?"

"Please, Roger."

A little later he took the phone from Anita and asked Cruella angrily.

"Where are they?!"

"You idiot!" exclaimed Anita.

She quickly apologized to Cruella and promised to let her know about anything.

"Roger, I know she's eccentric but not a thief."

"She's still Number 1 suspect in my book!"

"But she was investigated by Scotland Yard. What more do you want?"

"I don't dear." said Roger looking sad. "I just don't know."

Anita went over and hugged Roger looking depressed.

"What will we do Roger? What will we do?"

Sora and Pongo left to join Donald, Riku, Kairi and Goofy with Perdita on Kairi's lap.

"Who was it Sora?"

"Someone named Cruella who's a friend of Anita. Pongo, how come you and Roger looking so mad?"

"We never trusted Cruella. She came here few days ago before the puppies were born and asked for them and promised that she come back. When they were born she came to buy the whole litter but Roger turned her out. She swore that she'll get even with us and disappeared into the stormy night."

"I never trusted that witch, that devil woman." said Perdita "All she wanted was our puppies and I know her quite well, she couldn't possibly loved them."

"I starting to get suspicious of her too. She _did_ say she would get even."

"Hold on a minute Riku. We can't make decisions until we put all the pieces of the puzzle together." said Goofy.

"It's up to us now."

"Is there any hope Pongo?" asked Kairi

"Yes. There's the Twilight Bark."

"But darling, that's only a gossip chain." said Perdita looking worried

"What's the Twilight Bark?" asked Donald

"It's the fastest way to send news to every dog in London. If our puppies are anywhere, the London dogs would know."

"Then we'll send the send the message tonight when everyone asleep. Which way should we go Pongo?"

"To the park Sora. Right there we can send the news."

Later that night, Sora, Pongo, Perdita and the gang set off to the park. They defeated Heartles along the way and finally made it. Pono barked as loud as he could but no response.

"There's no one out tonight."

"Keep trying Pongo."

Pongo nodded and continued barking until he got a response from a loud deep bark.

"We're in luck everyone! It's the Great Dane. He'll know what to do."

"Keep sending the news and hurry before the Heartless appear again." said Kairi

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Location Of The Stolen Puppies

Pongo's message was going along smoothly. It had reached the ears of the Great Dane of Hampstead. He barked again to get the message clearly. His little shaggy white friend came along.

"What it is Danny? Who's on the telegram?"

"It's Pongo, Regents' Park along with the Mrs and a friend of his named Sora and his own friends too. Its' an all dog alert."

"What it's say? Tell me Danny, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute."

They both listened carefully. The Great Dane put a serious look on his face.

"That is serious. That is something very serious indeed."

"What Danny? What something?"

"Fifteen Dalmatian Puppies Stolen!"

"Have they called the police? Scotland Yard?"

"The humans have tried everything. Now it's up to us dogs and The Twilght Bark."

" I'll sound the alert!"

They quickly send the message along to every home. The house sent the message from house to house, it reached to the pet shops and the whole city of London itself. It soon reached to the countryside, a old Hound dog was listening from a another dog. A goose waddled over with wonder of what's going on.

"Towser, what's all the gossip about?"

"Taint no gossip Lucy. It be all the way from London."

"You don't say!"

"Fifteen puppies stolen."

"But there's no puppies around here. Not since Nellie's last litter, and they're all grown up."

"Then we best send the word along. It be up to me to reach the Colonal! He be the only one in barking range."

"But you'll never reach him in this hour."

"Well I can try! I'll bark all night if I have to."

He cleared his throat and started barking out loud. The message soon reached a old stable, a gray horse opened the window, snorted and listened.

"Sounds like Old Towser. It's an alert!"

He turned around to a tabby cat sleeping on his back.

"Sergeant? Sergeant Tibs! I say, Sgt.!"

He whinned to the tabby cat. He screeched and stood at attention.

"Yes Captain?"

"Barking signal. It's an alert. Report to the Colonial at once."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

He went deep inside the stable. He called but no answer. Suddenly from where he was standing, an old sheepdog stood up from the hay.

"What? Who goes there?"

"Sergeant Tibs reporting sir."

"Tibs? Tibs? Oh yes Sergeant Tibs. Now what's the idea of barging in at this hour?

"But Colonial…."

"Wait. You hear that? It's sounds like an alert."

"Yes Colonial."

"Well it's look into it. Come on Tibs, on the double!"

"Yes sir! Righto sir!"

Captain was still listening when they came to the window.

"It's Old Towser down at WitherMarsh sir."

"Well yes, yes. I'll see want he wants then."

He started barking and howling. Towser was listening with Lucy the goose holding up his ear.

"It be the Colonial. He wants the message."

"You better make it loud and clear or he'll never get it."

He responded as old as he could. The trio listened carefully.

"One long howl. Two short. One yip and a woof."

"Two yips sir." Corrected Tibs.

"What's the word Colonial?"

"It's from London."

"Then it must be important."

"Yes it is. I'll get the rest of it."

He barked again to get the message. He got a response.

"Sounds like a number. Three fives are thirteen."

"That's fifteen sir."

"Of course fifteen!"

He listened to the rest of the message trying to decipher it.

"Dot….Spot, spotted puddings? Poodles? No, no, no puddles."

"Puddles sir?" asked Captain

"Fifteen spotted puddles stolen. Oh balderdash!"

He left the window. Tibs and Captain looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Better double checked it Colonial."

"What? Oh yes. I better do."

He cleared his throat and continued to bark.

"Two woofs. One yip and a woof."

"It sounds like puppies sir." said Tibs

"Of course puppies!"

"I just remembered. Two nights past, I heard puppy barking over a Hell Hall."

"You mean the old DeVil place? Nonsense Tibs, no one has lived there for a million years."

"Hold on." said Captain looking from somewhere afar "There's smoke coming from the chimney."

They looked at a old spooky looking mansion in the distance.

"By jove, that is strange indeed. We better investigate. I'll send word to Towser to stand by."

Captain nodded as the Colonial send the word to Towser. He and Lucy were listening carefully.

"Please stand by."

"What's mean by that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the old boy found something."

"I do hope so!"

Colonial and Sgt. Tibs went to the DeVil Mansion. It was pretty spooky looking as they arrived at the gate.

"They say the place is bewitched or haunted and all fiddle-faddle"

"Fiddle-Faddle and rot sir." said Tibs

"Just the same Sergeant, go with caution."

The moon was hidden from the night sky and the mansion was looking dark and scary like a abandoned castle in a horror movie.

Tibs was very nervous and gulped a little at the site.

"Well blast it all Tibs! On the double man. On the double!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

He climbed up a old oak tree and jumped to a window nearly falling because a bit of the sill was breaking up and falling down.

He wiped the dust off the window to look around then pushed it open and went inside. He crawled slowly until he reached to a small hole. He entered in and whispered to a Dalmatian puppy.

"Hey. You there, Spotty. Over here."

"Yes?"

"Are you one of the stolen fifteen?"

"No. We were bought and paid for. There's ninety-nine of us all together."

Tibs rubbed his eyes and stood shocked.

"Ninety-nine!"

There were puppies everywhere sleeping about in the room.

"How about that bunch of little one?" said a female Dalmatian puppy "They have names and collars. They're not from the pet shops."

"Fifteen of them?"

"We never counted them. They're over there by the TV."

"Thanks. I'll count them."

"Watch out for the bad'uns."

"Bad'uns?"

"Those two blokes Horace and Jasper. They are mean ones so be careful."

"I will. Thanks again."

Jasper was a thin man with long legs drinking some wine from a bottle. Horace was his partner, a fat short guy eating a sandwich he made.

Tibs snuck over quietly and sat on a small table. He began counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"

"Hey Jasper. I want a swig of that. Just a short one."

"Oh no you don't Horace. This is fit for a guy like yourself besides, you'll get crumbs in it cabbage head!"

"Well fine. I hope it gives you cobblywobblys while you guzzled it down."

One of the fifteen puppies stole a bit of meat from his sandwich.

"That's strange. Oh well, I still have more."

Tibs began to count once more.

"Let's see. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…"

"Hey you little runt! Get down and stay down."

One puppy started barking at Horace.

"Get away from me or I'll black your other peeper!"

"All right now. 9, 10, 11, three more and those two over there, that's fifteen. They're the ones!"

Tibs was then mistaken as Jasper's wine bottle as he picked up and was put on his mouth. He screeched loudly and Jasper sputtered and startled. Horace got up and looked around. All the puppies started barking.

"What was that Jasper?"

"It's a mangy tabby cat."

They both laughed and chuckled evilly as they grabbed darts to throw.

"Hey Jasper, let's have a tabby cat stew!"

He threw darts at Tibs but he dodged them with ease.

"Good idea or maybe a cat casserole a la mode!"

He threw darts and then his wine bottle. Tibs made it out just in time.

Meanwhile at the Dearlys house, Sora, Riku and Pongo were listening to deep barking from a distance.

"What's the word?" asked Perdita

"It's the Great Dane. He has news for us." said Pongo

"He told us to meet him at Primrose Hill."

"I finished writing a note to Roger, Anita and Nanny. I don't know how long we have to go but I promised we be back soon."

"Good idea Kai." said Riku

"Donald and I packed some supplies in case we need them."

"Okay everyone this way." said Sora leading the way to the door.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

An Urgent Rescue Mission

The gang fought the Heartless with ease as they made their way to Primrose Hill. They soon reached and met the Great Dane.

"Pongos and Sora and Friends, you've all made."

"We came as soon as we heard." panted Sora because the run made him a bit tired

"Wait a minute, you can understand what I say?"

"Must be due to some magic." muttered Donald

"Never mind that. Can you tell us the news please?" asked Kairi

"Did anyone find anything?" asked Pongo

"Have they found our puppies?" asked Perdita

"They have been located somewhere north of here in Suffolk."

"That's good. At least there're in an area not so far from here." said Riku

Perdita, Pongo and the group sighed with relief.

"Can everyone leave tonight?"

"Yes of course."

"We're all ready to leave."

"We can leave right away."

"Good. I'll go as far with you to Camdom Road and give you instructions."

The group ran as fast as hares in the wild across the bridge. It was late but no one would rest until they found the puppies.

"When you get to Withermarsh, contact Old Towser. He'll direct you to the Colonial and he'll take you to the puppies at the DeVil place."

"DeVil?!" shouted Perdita

"The DeVil place!" shouted Pongo

"Is that place bad or something?" asked Sora

"That's Cruella's place. Her full name is Cruella DeVil."

"What?!" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy

"I knew it. She wouldn't take no for an answer." said Riku

"Then those two bad men who stole the puppies must work for her." said Kairi

" Oh, someone you all know?" asked the Great Dane

"Sorry but there's no time to explain." said Sora

"Thanks for the instructions!" shouted Goofy

The group dashed off in a flash.

"I hope we're not too late." said Perdita looking worried

"Don't give up hope. We'll get there no matter what!" shouted Donald

"Good luck to all! If you lose your way contact the barking chain. They'll be standing by!" shouted the Great Dane

The group's journey was long and perilous as they fought Heartless and braved through the snowy weather but they would not rest until they got to their destination.

Will they make it in time?

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Cruella's Evil Scheme

Meanwhile at the old stable, The Colonial and Sergeant Tibs were listening and waiting for any news about the gang.

"Any news Colonial?" asked Captain

"Not a blasted thing. They could be lost or captured or something."

Tibs noticed something with lights coming this way

"Colonial sir, here comes a car."

"Don't be ridiculous Tibs. They couldn't be driving."

"I know but it's heading for Hell Hall. It's stopping at the gate Sir!"

"It is? Well blast it all! Tibs let's see what's up. On the double man, on the double!"

"Yes sir!"

"Take over Captain!" shouted the Colonial

"Righto Sir!"

The twosome hurried over to the old mansion. Inside was Horace and Jasper watching television. Behind them walking around back and forth was Cruella DeVil, a lady smoking a pink cigarette wearing a furry long fur coat with a furry purse to match. She wore to cover her long black dress, she also had black and white hair. She looked angry and impatient.

"Now listen, I have no time to argue. The job must be done tonight."

She then switched off the TV.

"Do you hear me? Tonight!"

"But the little pups aren't big enough." proclaimed Horace

"Yeah, you couldn't get even a dozen coats out of the whole big litter." said Jasper

Tibs was listening from the hole before he entered the room.

"Coats? Dog skin coats?"

"Then we'll settle for half a dozen. We can't waste time, the dark creatures can't keep the police from investigating any longer. It must be done tonight!"

"How were gonna do it?" asked Horace

"Do what you like! Poison them! Drown them! Bashed them in the head! You got any chloroform?"

"Not a drop." said Jasper

"None either." said Horace

"Eyether you mean." corrected Jasper

"I don't care how you kill the little beasts but do it and do it now!"

The Dalmatian puppies all ran and hided in any available spot they could find.

"Now Miss, calm down and have pity on us. Can't we see the rest of the show first?" asked Jasper

"We want to see "What's My Crime?" on the telly." said Horace

Cruella took away Jasper's wine bottle and threw it in the fireplace. It caused a massive fiery explosion which frightened the two men and all the puppies. She slapped Horace and Jasper with anger and frustration.

"Listen up, you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning, and the job better been done or I'll call the police and have you both in the big house! Do you understand?!"

She left and slammed the door with a great force. The ceiling crumbled a little and fell on Horace's head.

"I think she means it Jasper."

"Don't worry Horace. We'll get on it as soon as the show's over."

Tibs was shocked.

"I got to get those kids before they're done for."

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Escaping From Hell Hall

Tibs snuck in to speak to the puppies.

"No need to fear me kids. I here to get you all out of here."

"But how?" asked a female puppy

"There's a hole on the wall near the door. Everyone follow me and quick before time runs out."

While Horace and Jasper were laughing and enjoying the show, the puppies escaped one by one. As the line was moving up, Tibs saw that one puppy was still watching TV. It was Lucky, one of the stolen 15 who loved to watch television.

"Hey you! Come on hurry up."

"Quiet please. I'm watching TV."

He sat up and held onto the television listening to what was going on

"Out of the way you little runt." called Horace

He passed the puppy to Jasper and he threw him away. Tibs ran as fast as he could to catch Lucky. He grabbed him but slipped on a bottle. In the end, Lucky zoomed right into the hole. All Tibs had to do was push Rolly, another of the stolen 15 who loved to eat and was tubby due to eating too much. It took some difficulty but he got everyone out of the room.

The show was finally over. Horace and Jasper yawned and stretched.

"Come on Horace, let's get the job before the lady skins us. I'll do the skinning."

"Okay Jasper and I'll do the popping off the heads."

Suddenly they noticed that the puppies were nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper the little mutts are gone!"

"I don't believe it! They flew the coop right out of that little hole. Grab a torch, we're going puppy hunting."

They used the flashlights and flashed bright lights around the mansion. They checked upstairs and went into separate rooms.

"Here puppy, puppy."

Tibs came from under the bed screeching and yowling and ran along with the 99 puppies. They ran downstairs as the two men gave chase but one puppy blowed them off track and they tripped and fell off the stairs. Tibs and the pups hid under the stairway.

"That mangy tabby cat's the leader. Those little ingrates running off and after we took such good care of them." said Jasper

"It ain't fair Jasper. We get no respect whatsoever."

"No worries. The minute we catch them, we'll teach them a lesson."

One puppy was running a different way from the staircase. Tibs grabbed his tail which caused him to yelp.

"There they go Horace!"

The Segreant and the puppies ran off. The Colonial was watching from a window

"Segreant Tibs! What is going on?!"

"Sorry sir. Got no time to explain sir! Busy sir!"

They all raced back into the same room again. Horace and Jasper sealed off every door so there was no escape.

"Enough of this 'ring-around-the-rosy'! This ends now!" shouted Jasper

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Pongo and Perdita were walking around in the snow.

"Oh no. I'm afraid that we're lost." said Kairi

"It can't be far. Pongo, try to see if you can contact anyone." asked Perdita

"Okay. I'll try."

He barked loudly. It reached the ears of the Colonial.

"By jove! Could it be the Pongos and their companions?"

The Colonial rushed over and barked. He slipped on some ice and slid into a big mound of snow. Nether the less, he continued to bark.

"It's the Colonial. This way everyone."

The group rushed into the yard and found the Colonial covered in snow.

"Is that you Colonial?" asked Sora

"Are you the Colonial?" asked Goofy

"Oh yes I am. Are you lot The Pongos and Sora and Friends?"

"Yes we are." said Donald

"Our puppies, are they all right?" asked Perdita

"No time to explain. There's trouble afoot in the mansion."

"This is bad. We got to hurry." said Riku

"I'll lead the way." said The Colonial

As he was saying this, the group had all ready reached inside. Horace and Jasper were about to raise their weapons to strike Tibs and the puppies when they busted the door down.

"Hurt a hair on those puppies and you'll get from us!" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"What's this? Interfering people and a couple of spotted hyenas?"

Pongo and Perdita were looking fierce and angry. Sora, Riku and Kairi were armed with their keyblades and Donald and Goofy had their weapons ready.

"Should I use the whistle Jasper?"

"Go ahead Horace. We'll run them out of here."

Horace used a dark greenish whistle and blew into it. It created a harsh sound that called the Heartless.

"So that's how they can control them." said Riku

"Let's get them!" shouted Kairi

The group attacked all together. Sora and Kairi destroyed the Heartless while Riku attacked Horace head on with Perdita's help and grabbed the whistle. He threw it to Donald and he destroyed it with a Thunder spell.

The puppies were barking and cheering them on, especially Pongo and Perdita's litter.

"Go Mummy and Daddy go!"

"Watch out Sora! Teach those mean blokes a lesson!"

"Go Donald!"

"Give them a beating Goofy!"

Jasper was about to knock Donald out with a chair when Pongo jumped on him and attacked him. He kicked Pongo off him. As he was about inflict a blow on Pongo, Goofy knocked him out with his shield.

"Blast it Tibs! Give'em the claw!"

"No Colonial, retreat!"

"Oh yes, of course. Retreat everyone, on the double!"

The Colonial and Sgt. Tibs led the puppies. Perdita and Kairi pulled a rug over Horace's feet causing him to fall on the fireplace and burn his pants. He rushed to Jasper and bumped into him. The roof then fell apart and crushed them.

"Come on guys, this way!" shouted Sora

The gang left the mansion and went to the old stable. Pongo and Perdita were happily reunited with their puppies. They remembered Sora, Donald and Goofy well and were glad to meet Riku and Kairi.

The Colonial and Sgt. Tibs smiled at the lovely reunion.

"My darling puppies." said Perdita nuzzling each of them

"I missed you Mommy."

"Here we are Daddy."

"Hi Goofy."

"I sure missed you Donlad."

"How you find us Sora?"

"I'm so glad we found you guys." said Sora as he was hugging and petting them

Donald was hugging the puppies and Goofy laughed as he received a licking on his face.

"You guys must be very proud parents." said Kairi while she holding a female one named Penny close to her face and petting her.

"Aww, there're such cute rascals." said Riku as he petted three and gave one a belly rub

"Is everyone here? All fifteen?" asked Pongo

"Twice that many Dad." said a puppy named Patch "Now their 99 of us."

"Ninety-nine?!" exclaimed Pongo

Everyone looked around and saw a lot more Dalmatian puppies.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Donald

"We were bought from pet shops." said a male puppy

"But why would Cruella want so many?" asked Perdita

"She wants to make coats out of us." said a female pup

"Really?!" said Kairi

"Yes that's right. Dog skin coats?"

"Dog skin coats Tibs?" asked the Colonial

"Yes sir. She was planning to make all the puppies into coats."

"Horace and Jasper were gonna pop our heads off and skin us." said Lucky

"That's terrible!" said Goofy

"She's a devil and cruel, just like her name." said Riku

"What will we do now?" asked Perdita

"We got to get back to London somehow." said Pongo

"Right. But what about the others? We can't leave them here alone." said Kairi

Pongo sat down and thought hard for a minute.

"Then we'll have to take them home with us."

"It might be hard but no puppy gets left behind." proclaimed Sora

Everyone agreed and the other puppies were happy.

"Colonial sir." neighed Captain "A truck's heading this way."

"The bad'uns: Horace and Jasper." said Tibs

"We better get moving." said Riku

"Through the back and go across the pasture." said Tibs

"We'll hold them off to the bitter end!" exclaimed Colonial

"Thank you for helping us." Said Pongo

"Bless you all. How can we ever repay you?" asked Perdita

"No need for anything. We're glad to help." said Captain

"All right puppies this way." said Goofy as he led the puppies out of the stable.

Pongo,Perdita, Riku and Donald led the puppies outside the stable. Sora and Kairi checked to make sure that all 99 was present. Then they left.

Horace and Jasper entered the stable. Colonial barked at them and led them to a huge mound of hay and where they were right behind Captain.  
"They aren't in here Jasper." said Horace

"They must be hiding in the hay. Give me a match, we'll burn them out."

Tibs was on Captain's head and directed him for when to kick. He gave those two such a good kick in the pants.

"Look Horace! They went out across the pasture. That group of five must be the leaders."

The duo went back to the track and drove off following the tracks.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Travelling Back To London

Horace and Jasper drove the van until they stopped on a small bridge. Below was Sora, Pongo and the rest of the group and the 99 puppies were hiding below being quiet as mice.

"Those kids and all their friends have got be around here."

"Now Jasper, I've been thinking for some time."

"You've been thinking?! What did I tell you about thinking?!"

"But what if the dogs led them down the frozen creek so they won't leave tracks?"

"Oh don't be such an idiot! Dogs aren't that smart."

A puppy was sliding away but Donald caught him so they wouldn't be seen. The two soon drove off.

"Are we clear Donald?" asked Pongo

"Yeah, the coast is clear."

"We gave those two the slip." said Sora

"They think we're not smart but they're not so bright." said Patch

"Yeah and they didn't even see us." said Penny

"We sure gave them the slip." said Lucky and three puppies laughed together

"Keep quiet now children. This way." called Perdita

Everyone crossed through the creek but it was difficult for them except for Donald because he had flat feet and he could skate across. Riku and Goofy kept slipping on the ice, Kairi was slipping too but Sora caught her from falling and held her hand. He helped her cross. Kairi was blushing slightly at how Sora was being so helpful.

Donald was laughing at Riku and Goofy at their slipping antics but then Goofy slid right into Donald and knocked him

"Watch what your going ya big palooka!"

"Sorry Donald. My feet are so slippery that I can't even stand up properly."

It was difficult to skate without wearing special skates for going through the ice but they managed. Meanwhile in a pasture covered with snow, a red car was zooming through and passed a truck. Cruella was driving and stopped to talk to Horace and Jasper.

"Well, any sign of them?"

"Not as much of a footprint or pawprint. We've been driving up everywhere in the country." said Jasper

"If only I had that whistle but according to you, those brats and their dumb friends destroyed it."

"We're froze stiff to the bone, we're giving up." proclaimed Horace

"Oh no you're not! We'll find those five fools and the mongrels if takes next Christmas! Now get going!" shouted Cruella

She sped off and left them covered in a big mound of snow. Meanwhile, the gang and the puppies were safe but it was not easy to get to London. The Heartless weren't around anymore but a blizzard was blowing a fierce wind that it was hard but they continued walking.

Pongo was counting all the puppies to make sure that everyone was present.

"96, 97, 98…."

He noticed that one puppy couldn't move because he was cold.

"Lucky. Come on son, we can't give up."

"I'm sorry but I'm tired and hungry. I don't think I can walk anymore."

Pongo picked him up and kept on walking. He heard someone call him, he turned around and saw a Collie.

"Pongo it's you. We were afraid that you and the others were captured, there's shelter for everyone back at the dairy barn across the road.

Pongo nodded his head and they went to find Sora. They caught up with him, Pongo put Lucky down.

"Sora, the Collie here says there is shelter for us."

"It's not far. It's a dairy barn across the road."

"Thank goodness. I'll take Lucky and get the others."

Sora carried Lucky in his arms and called the others.

"Guys, this way. We have to go to the dairy barn across the road."

"Okay. Come on kids." said Perdita

The puppies were weary but they turned around. Everyone followed the Collie to a old barn, he pushed the door open and everyone went inside. It was very warm so they sat down and relaxed. Inside was four cows.

"Look Queenie. Have you've seen so many puppies?"

"They're so adorable."

"And so darling."

"The poor dears, they're completely worn out and half frozen."

"Are they all here?" asked Kairi

"Yeah. All 99 accounted for." said Sora

"The famous Pongos and Sora and Friends. We were so worried about you all."

"We tried to reach you for hours."

"How did you all ever make it all this way?"

"And in such dreadful weather."

"With all these little ones."

"Mother, I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too Mommy."

All the puppies cried that they were all hungry.

"I'm sorry children." said Perdita

"I wished I packed some food for the puppies." said Goofy looking sorry

"Do they like warm milk?" asked a cow

"It's fresh and nice."

"Where's the milk?" asked Penny

"Come and get it kids. It's on the house."

"All right puppies, follow me." Said Donald

"You can get the milk from the teats on their udders. No crowding or hogging. Everyone share and take turns."

Each puppy had their share of milk and took turns. Goofy had some cookies and water to share with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald. They also shared some with Pongo and Perdita.

"I can help you all out on how to get back to London." said the Collie

"Really? Thank you." said Pongo

"You must go to Dinsford. A Labrador lives there. He can also help."

Sora yawned a bit.

"Sorry about that."

"Quite all right. You all must be exhausted after your journey. Get some sleep and I will stand watch."

"Thank you for your kindness." Said Perdita to the cows

"We're glad to help you all."

"We're just sorry that we can't do more."

"I can't believe anyone would hurt innocent nice puppies."

Sora lied down in a mound of hay and slept next to Kairi with two puppies in her arms. She blushed and went closer to him and fell asleep with a smile.

Donald, Goofy and Riku also settled down too in the hay with puppies in their arms and fell asleep. Pongo and Perdita curled up together and fell asleep too. Everyone was sleeping knowing that they were safe.

"It's to leave the dears to sleep." said Queenie

"I know." said Princess

"They are so exhausted and they still have such a long way to go." said Duchess

The next day they left the barn and continued their journey. As they were crossing the road, Pongo heard a car honked coming this way. When everyone was across he grabbed a stick from an old creaky tree and brushed away their footprints. He left just in time for it was Cruella who was passing through.

She looked at the sides of the road and saw footprints and pawprints.

"Well, well. So they think they can outwit Cruella."

She laughed as she called Horace and Jasper.

"Here are their tracks heading straight for the village."

"Blimey. It's them all right."

"Work your way south on the side roads and I'll take the main road. I'll see you in Dinsford."

They sped off quickly in different direction. A black Labrador was barking calling to see if the gang and the puppies have made it. Pongo responded loudly to the call.

"Pongo, Sora! I got a ride home for all of you."

"Really?!"

"Did you hear that Perdy?"

"For all of us?"

"We don't have to walk anymore?" asked Kairi

"I'm sure we can manage it. This way everyone, hurry."

"All right! We got a free ride home." said Riku

Donald and Goofy jumped for joy as they followed.

"We've got a ride home! Come on children." called Perdita

Everyone followed the Labrador into a wooden old shack filled with soot. He pointed out to a van getting repaired.

"That van is going to London as soon as the engine's repaired and there's room for all of you."

Just then, Cruella's car pulled into town. It stopped and patrolled around slowly.

"Oh no! It's Cruella." said Perdita

"And Jasper and Horace too." said Pongo

"With them around we'll never make it to the van." said Riku

"There has got to be a way." said Sora

"What are you puppies doing in the soot?" asked Donald

"Sorry. Patch and I fell in." said Lucky

Pongo and Sora looked inspired. They looked at each other and nodded. They jumped and rolled about in the soot.

"Are you two losing it?" asked Riku

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Perdita

"See, I'm a Labrador! We can roll in the soot and we'll be Labradors."

"We'll roll in the soot and wrap ourselves in these blankets for disguises."

"That's a good idea." said The Labrador

"It's crazy but it just might work." said Kairi

"Come on kids roll in the soot."

"You want us to get dirty?"

"Should we Mother?"

"Do what your father says."

The puppies cheered as they went in for they always wanted to get good and dirty. Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi jumped in as well then Perdita. Everyone was ready.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Outwitting The Enemies

The Labrador and Goofy went first with nine puppies. Donald used some to create a magical invisible door that only Sora, Riku, Goofy, Kairi and himself could use to carry out puppies.

"Okay kids, get ready to go and stay with us." said The Labrador

They waited until Cruella's car had passed and they went slowly so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. They finally reached the van and the Labrador handed each puppy to Goofy.

"I'll stay inside here with the puppies. You and the others bring as much as you can carry." said Goofy

"All right."

The Labrador went back to give the others the message. They agreed, Sora and Pongo went out next with thirteen puppies. They went off carefully and successfully reached the van and handed over the puppies.

"Oh Kairi, I feel so frightened." said Perdita

"Me too. Don't worry, I'll go with you when it's our turn."

"Thank you."

"All right Donald, it's our turn." said Riku

They both went off with fourteen puppies. As they were walking, Horace and Jasper were checking around to see if there was any sign of them. Horace saw the guys walking with the puppies.

"Say Jasper, do you suppose they all disguise themselves?"

"Oh sure they did." said Jasper in a sarcastic tone

He bonked Horace on the head.

"You idiot! Those kids and rest of them can't outwit guys like us."

Riku and Donald finally made to the van and handed the puppies to Goofy.

"Do think they saw us?" asked Donald

"I don't think so." said Riku

Suddenly the engine was starting up.

"Uh-oh. We're running out of time fellas. Tell the others to hurry." said Goofy

They hurried off and told the others.

"We better speed things up then. Kairi, you and Perdita take fifteen puppies while Pongo and the Labrador take sixteen. Riku, Donald and I will stay here with the others until it's our turn."

They all agreed to the plan. Kairi and Perdita went off first with the fifteen puppies. Just then when they made it to the van, Cruella looked outside and saw three puppies running but luckily they all made it and hid in the van.

Pongo and the Labrador looked to make sure the coast was clear. They and the sixteen puppies went and made it as well.

Sora, Riku and Donald went off together with nineteen puppies. Pongo went off and told them that he will get the rest.

The repairman was then finished with the engine

"Everything's all right now. It'll take you straight to London with no problems."

"Thanks mate."

"You three better get on abroad." said The Labrador

Everyone except Pongo was safely on abroad the van and took the puppies on abroad too. Pongo arrived back with nine puppies.

"Hurry and get those remaining puppies here. The van is about to leave." said Sora

"All right, leave it to me." said Pongo

Pongo went back to the shack to receive the last four pups when he received a shock. Horace and Jasper were trying to break inside. The pups scampered and whimpered in fear.

Horace and Jasper went around the other side. Pongo looked shocked and went inside fast and got the puppies and went back outside.

Unfortunately, He had to stop right in front of Cruella's car! She looked outside and saw Pongo crawling with the puppies and he told to run on ahead. Cruella looked very suspicious as she watched them.

Pongo saw for some strange reason, the soot was coming off the puppies. He look up and saw that water was slowly dripping from the icicles on a roof.

"Oh no." whispered Pongo

Cruella looked surprised.

"It can't be! It's impossible!"

She checked her rear view mirror and saw the Labrador giving Sora three puppies. Pongo and the last one made a break for it.

A bit of snow fell on his head and covered the puppy, causing the soot to wash away completely. He shook it and carried him in his mouth. Cruella honked and called for Horace and Jasper. They burst through the shack and the roof fell on Cruella.

She slapped them twice with rage.

"They're in the van! That meddling group and those mongrels tricked us. After them! After them!"

Pongo ran as fast as he could to reach the van for those two guys were hot on his tail. The Labrador attacked Horace and Jasper so Pongo could escape with ease.

He reached the van and handed the puppy to Perdita. Sora helped him up and finally everyone was present and accounted for.

"Is everyone here?" asked Pongo

"We're all here." said the puppies appearing from the boxes and the furniture inside.

But they aren't out of trouble yet.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A Race To London

Suddenly, a red car was racing to the van at such a speed that could break the speed limit and plowed through the snow like a big snow plow.

"Everyone look!" shout Perdita " It's Cruella!"

Cruella drove to the side of the van and gave it such a push that it could topple over. The van driver was so surprised that he hung onto the wheel.

"Hey lady! What in thunder you're trying to do?! I have to deliver furniture to London!"

Cruella reversed to the other side and gave a mighty push. Everyone at the back was hanging on for they were on a ride of their lives.

"That lady's trying to kill us?!" shouted Donald

"The van driver doesn't know we are on abroad. If this keeps up, we're doomed." cried Kairi

Cruella kept on jamming to the sides like a crazy maniac. She saw that they were coming to a bridge and she went through a caution sign causing her to drive off course. She still wouldn't give up for she definitely wanted her Dalmatian coat and her revenge on Sora and the others for taking them all away.

She put on the pedal and gave her car some extreme gas. She dashed through the snow and flew past some old trees causing the hood and parts of her car to fall off.

Everyone also noticed that Horace and Jasper were coming down a slope meaning to crash right into the van. Cruella came driving in at such a speed and rammed the van causing the headlights to attach to the vehicle itself. Everyone hanged on for their lives and Pongo saved a puppy from falling overboard.

"There's going to be no end of this." shouted Riku

"For one thing, I had enough of that mad lady bumping into us."

"Me too Kairi. I have an idea, just wait for the right time."

The trio waited then by Sora's signal, they used their Keyblades at the same time and fired three beams of radiance at Horace and Jasper's car. Their aim was pretty good for they shot the engine so Jasper had no control of the car.

"Jasper!"

"Horace!"

They hanged onto one another as the vehicle was coming off course and crash into Cruella's car with such a powerful force causing the cars to break up completely into parts and bits.

"We did it guys!" shouted Sora

"That's what I call teamwork!" shouted Riku

Kairi agreed as they gave each other a high five.

"Nice job you three." said Goofy and Donald

"I just knew we will make it! Thank you Sora, Riku, Kairi." cried Perdita

"We will never have to worry about that devil woman ever again! Thank you." said Pongo

Everyone hugged one another and the puppies barked with joy as they knew they were all heading for home.

Sora, Riku and Kairi definitely laid it on Cruella and her men and left them in the snow with nowhere to go.

"You idiots! You fools! You imbeciles!"

"Aw, shaddup!" cried Jasper and Horace as they sat down in the snow looking mad

Cruella just bended on her knees and cried out loudly while kicking her knees up like a crybaby.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

A Very Merry Christmas

It's was Christmas in London. The city and towns were lighted up in beautiful lights like a sky full of rainbow coloured stars and it put everyone in a great mood. But not everyone was in a good mood for the Dearlys House was still in a sad mood.

Roger was listening to his song on the radio that made a great hit and they got a great deal of money, he kept on reading the letter that Kairi wrote to himself quietly. They already discovered it the next day after they left last night.

Roger still kept reading the letter for he was very worried about Sora and the others and Pongo and Perdita.

The note said:

"Dear Roger, Anita and Nanny,

Sorry that we had to leave without explaining but we had to investigate where the puppies were. You don't have to worry about Pongo and Perdy for we promise to take care of them, I don't know how long we'll be away but I can promise that we will all come back with the puppies.

P.S Thank you for your wonderful hospitality,

Kairi."

He turned off the radio as Anita was decorating the Christmas tree.

"That was a great song Roger, it made more money that we never dreamed of."

"I know. But I'm still wondering about Sora and Pongo and the others. It's been a long time since they left."

"I'm worried about them too. I hope they are all right."

"Here's some Christmas cheer for you." Said Nanny coming in with snacks, "But there is nothing to be cheerful about. Those poor dears and the puppies. Sometimes I can hear them barking but it's only my imagination."

But this time this was no dream for there was a lot of barking outside of their door. Nanny rushed to open the door and a set of Labradors came in followed by five figures covered in black.

A large one jumped on Roger while the other jumped on Anita.

"Sorry that we didn't arrive sooner but it was not easy."

"Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald and Goofy! You all came back and you bought Labradors?" said Roger

"No,no. There all covered in soot." said Nanny with a smile on her face, "Look, here's Lucky."

"Oh Pongo boy, is that you?"

He used a napkin to wipe off the soot and it revealed Pongo's smiling face.

"Oh it's Pongo!" exclaimed Roger as he and Pongo did a jig together.

Anita used a napkin as well and revealed Perdita.

"And Perdy! Oh my darling!" cried out Anita as she hugged her lovely dog.

"And Patch and Rolly. And Penny and Freckles. The little darlings are all here." exclaimed Nanny as she used her feather duster to brush off the soot.

"It's a miracle, thank you everyone."

"This is the best Christmas present that we ever wanted."

Roger and Anita thanked the group with hugs.

"And that's not the best part." said Goofy

"Look, we brought a whole batch of Dalmatian puppies." said Riku as he pointed out the other puppies that took up the whole living room that you couldn't sit anywhere.

"Look Anita, puppies everywhere!"

"There must be a 100 of them."

Nanny counted and Roger counted eleven. Donald and Riku counted thrity-six then Anita counted eighteen and Kairi counted thirteen. Anita and Sora pointed out six more.

Roger began the calculation carefully.

"Let's see that about 84 puppies and 15 puppies plus the 2 parents equals a Hundred and One!" cried out Roger as he shocked and amazed.

"A Hundred and One?!" cried out everyone. Donald and Anita nearly fainted but caught themselves.  
"But where did they come?" asked Anita

"We're not sure but they could use a good home." said Sora. Pongo agreed as well

"I perfectly understand. Oh you two rascals." said Roger as he patted Sora and Pongo.

"We just have to keep them Roger. We'll have a lot of good company."

"But how are you gonna keep them in this house?" asked Donald because the house was indeed a small cottage.

"With all the money we saved up we can buy a big place in the country."

Pongo, Perdita and the puppies barked with agreement and joy. It gave Roger an idea of another song to write about.

"This is perfect! We'll have a Dalmatian Plantation."

"Oh Roger, that's truly an inspiration." said Anita as she hugged him.

"It'll be a sensation."

"I agreed with you Kairi." said Nanny while helping everyone get the soot off of them.

Roger sat down and tried out his new song on the piano. Everyone sang along and enjoyed themselves. Pongo and Perdita howled along to the song while the puppies barked along with the rhythm.

After brushing the soot off and sealing the Keyhole, Sora and Co. said goodbye to everyone. The puppies whined as a meaning for them to stay. They made a promise to the pups that they'll come back to visit and play with them. Pongo and Perdita thanked with smiles as well as Roger, Anita and Nanny and wished them a Merry Christmas.

The End

Thanks for reading and I hope you will all rate and comment.

I'm still thinking about ideas for Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom and Return To The Land Of Dragons but look out for my new story: The Merry Band of Nottingham.


End file.
